It Can't Be! Lucemon Reappears
(En:) |written by=(En:) Michael Sorich |directed by=Yukio Kaizawa |animation studio= |airdate=(Ja:) January 5, 2003 (En:) May 12, 2003 |continuity= }} Cherubimon has finally been defeated, but a seer called Baromon informs the warriors that the true enemy, Lucemon, is attempting to gather all the Digital World's data to escape his imprisonment. Furthermore, Lucemon's henchmen are even more powerful then Cherubimon was. Summary The DigiDestined, along with , , and , celebrate 's defeat. Koji, however, notices that although Cherubimon has been defeated, the data that he had stolen has not returned to the world. Suddenly, several mountains disappear as if their data has been scanned and the group decides to check it out. Upon reaching the area where the mountains were, they are attacked by and, thinking he is responsible for making the mountains disappear, they all spirit evolve. Baromon quickly stops the fight by telling them all that he has no intention of fighting the Legendary Warriors and warns them of the return of . He leads them to the Digital World's Tunnel of History. He tells them that Cherubimon had been Lucemon's puppet and that he had merely been a tool to collect data. Baromon prophesizes that the Digital World will be destroyed and tells the children to return home. Takuya and the others refuse, stating that although they're human, they're also Digimon. But Baromon dismisses their pride. Suddenly, the Tunnel of History is scanned and collapses around the children. From the rubble, they encounter and , Lucemon's Royal Knights. The children again spirit evolve and fight them. When they prove to be too powerful, Zoe, Tommy, J.P., and Koichi slide evolve to their beast spirits. Still not powerful enough, they give their spirits to Takuya and Koji, enabling them to unify spirit evolve into and . Even with their strongest evolutions, however, they are defeated easily. Crusadermon and Dynasmon attack the vulnerable human children, but Baromon steps in to protect them, destroying himself. All the children are knocked out however, with their own Fractal Code showing, with the exclusion of Koichi, who seems to be unharmed. Intrigued by human data, the Royal Knights decide to scan them, but EmperorGreymon and MagnaGarurumon defend them. Dynasmon attacks them, but loses control and instead of destroying them, he sends them to one of the moons. Featured Characters (7) * (8) * (9) * (17) |c7= * (18) * (19) *'' '' (20) * (21) *'' '' (22) * (23) * (24) *'' '' (25) * (26) * (27) * (28) * (29) * (30) * (31) *' ' (33) *' ' (34) |c8= *' ' (10) |c9= * (11) * (11) * (11) * (11) * (11) * (11) * (32) * (35) * (35) * (37) * (37) * (37) * (37) * (41) }} Digivolutions Spirits of Flame, Wind, Ice, Earth, Wood |subimage5=4-35 Unified Spirit Evolution Spirits (Takuya).png |DIGIMON6=EmperorGreymon }} Spirits of Light, Thunder, Darkness, Water, Steel |subimage5=4-35 Unified Spirit Evolution Spirits (Koji).png |DIGIMON6=MagnaGarurumon |DIGIMON6narrow=yes }} Quotes Other Notes . *Just after Baromon warns the DigiDestined of Lucemon and before they return to their human forms, two Agunimon can be seen. *There is also a scene where Baromon's nose is blue instead of red. |DUBBING CHANGES= |DIGIMON REFERENCES= |REAL-WORLD REFERENCES= |MISCELLANEOUS TRIVIA= }} de:Die königlichen Ritter